Reste
by Keiitaroo
Summary: Reste, reste avec moi, ...


**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont à JKR, seul m'appartient le rêve qui a conduit à cette histoire.

Merci Padminirogue pour la correction des fautes ^^

_Reste..._

...

Je cours désespérément dans les couloirs, l'entrée est enfin en vue. Tout le collège est là pour le regardé partir. Personne ne sait qui il est vraiment et ce qui s'est passé. Tout le monde l'à jugé, insulté, menacé, trainé dans la boue sans rien connaître de son histoire, sans rien connaître de sa vie, de se qu'il a put endurer.

J'arrive enfin à l'entrée, je me faufile à travers la foule, j'entends les messe-basses, les insultes, les ragots. Ils sont tous heureux de le voir partir. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Il y a un mois encore tout se passait bien.

Je suis dehors, il pleut, je le vois, il marche son sac sur l'épaule. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir. J'ai besoin de lui, de le voir, de lui parler, de le toucher, de l'embrasser. Je veux sentir sa peau contre la mienne, ses mains, ses lèvres sur mon corps. Je crie et laisse évacuer toute ma tristesse :

- SEVERUS !

Il s'arrête mais ne se retourne pas. J'ai besoin de le voir, de voir son visage, ses yeux.

- SEVERUS ! Reste, reste encore, reste avec moi...

J'ai besoin de lui, il ne peut pas partir, il ne peut pas m'abandonner. Il se retourne enfin, nos regards se croisent et comme à chaque fois une étincelle s'allume dans son regard. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, il ne bouge pas. J'avance vers lui sans quitter son regard. Il ne réagit pas. Les insultes commencent à se faire entendre, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi je veux qu'il reste. Il parle enfin :

- Je ne peux pas rester, je ne veux pas que tu souffre, qu'on s'en prenne à toi. Je m'en vais.

- Non reste.

Il ne m'écoute pas, sa voix est remplie de tristesse.

- J'ai cru qu'en venant m'installer ici, je pourrais tout recommencer, tout oublier, refaire ma vie. C'est tout ce que je voulais, vivre normalement loin des problèmes et loin des autres. Puis tu es entrée dans ma vie et tu as tout chamboulé. Tu m'as rendu heureux, tu m'as fais sourire, grâce à toi, j'ai cru que c'était bon, que j'avais réussi. Pourtant, tout est revenu, tout ce que j'avais fuit à refait surface et tout a recommencé, comme si je n'étais jamais parti. Les insultes, les menaces, les regards noirs, les chuchotements, la haine que les gens me portent sans rien connaître de mon histoire, de ce qui s'est réellement passé. Alors je m'en vais pour te protéger, pour me protéger.

Je voulais avancer, le prendre dans mes bras, lui dire que tout ça n'est pas important, qu'il devait leur expliquer, qu'avec le temps ils comprendraient.

- Severus ...

- Au revoir.

Il se retourne et recommence à marcher. Je ne peux pas le laisser partir. Alors je cours, je le rattrape et l'enlace. Je pose ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je sens la pluie ruisseler sur mon visage, nous sommes trempés mais l'important, c'est sa peau contre la mienne, son odeur qui m'enivre, sa respiration qui s'accélère. Je murmure :

- Severus, reste, reste avec moi. Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, j'ai besoin de toi, besoin de toi pour continuer.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Si tu peux. Je t'aime, et ce qui compte, c'est toi et moi, moi et toi. Les autres ne comptent pas, ils ne sont pas importants.

- Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal.

- Si tu m'aime tant que ça, reste ! Reste avec moi ! Il n'y a qu'avec toi que je suis heureuse, qu'avec toi que la vie à un sens. Je suis peut-être entrée dans ta vie, mais toi, tu es entré dans la mienne. Tu lui as donné un nouveau sens. Je suis heureuse quand je suis avec toi, en manque quand je ne le suis pas. Toi aussi tu me fais rire, toi aussi tu me fais sourire. Je t'aime, c'est pour ça que je ne te laisserais pas partir et si tu veux t'en aller, je partirais avec toi car tu fais partie de ma vie alors je t'en supplie, reste, reste avec moi.

Pendant que je disais cela, mes larmes se mêlaient à la pluie et roulaient sur mes joues pour aller mourir dans son cou. Je resserrais mon étreinte pour ne pas qu'il parte. Après quelque minutes, il a posé ses mains sur les miennes et ma fait lâcher prise, il s'est tourné vers moi, ma enlacée et a murmuré au creux de mon oreille :

- Je reste mon amour, je reste avec toi, je reste juste avec toi, je reste rien que pour toi.

Il a effleurée mes lèvres des siennes, ma relâchée et ma sourit, de se vrai sourire plein de chaleur qui lui va si bien. Nous nous sommes alors retournés et chacun a reprit son chemin. Je suis retournée au collège et lui vers Pré-au-Lard.

Tout le monde a cru qu'il s'en allait, que je n'avais pas su le convaincre de rester, mais ce soir quand je rentrerai dans nos appartement, il sera là, et demain, c'est ensemble que nous irons dans la Grande Salle. Mais pour l'instant, je souris et je sais que le même sourire orne ces lèvres car il reste, il reste avec moi...

Fin ...

_Keiitaro_


End file.
